Song Shuhang/Cultivation/Eternal Life Being
Way of Eternal Life Way of Non-life and Non-death By removing himself from life while not actually being dead, entering a state of being between the two, Song Shuhang was able to free himself from the restraints of both life and death, thus able to achieve eternal life. While using this Way of Eternal Life, Song Shuhang would continuously move towards death before finally dying within the end of each cycle. With each death all kinds of negative aspects would be removed and before Song Shuhang would resurrect stronger than before, once again within a status between life and death and another cycle would begin. This Way of Eternal Life is the opposite of the Way of Nurturing New Life wielded by Cheng Lin, which would strengthen Cheng Lin at the beginning of each new ‘life’, while Song Shuhang would improve himself with each ‘death’. Way of the origin of language and Writing The second Way comprehended by Song Shuhang. Uses the principle of origin of language and the various secrets of the Ways of eternal life attained from various Eternal Life Beings that Song Fatball collected. Because this Way was constructed with one of the main principles of the Cultivation Chat Way, it would later end up becoming a part of its main frame. Drawing strength from all kinds of writing and language throughout the world, the lifespan of the user is increased with every usage of writing or language by a life form within All Heavens and Myriad Realms, thus eternal life is achieved. Moreover the user is able to slowly resurrect himself as long as the character Tyrant 霸 is used in some form. This works by using the character as anchor from which the user can slowly pull himself out from the river of time, returning to the world once more. Although this process requires accumulation for several thousand years, it allows one to resurrect even from having both his body and soul destroyed, a characteristic that faintly touches the imperishable principle. Way of Karmic Virtue and Karma The third Way of Eternal Life comprehended by Song Shuhang. This Way was completed with the help of Senior White, who shared his insight on this way through the part of his existence that was swallowed by Song Shuhang. Once Song Shuhang fused with said part he unified his own insight with the deduction of Senior White, finally completing this Way. This Way draws from the principles of Karmic Virtue and Karmic threads Way of the Cultivation Chat A great Way that uses Song Shuhangs full potential to attain eternal life. Takes inspiration from the heavenly court and other networks. Due to its high level it was impossible to Song Shuhang to normally comprehend and was suspected to require knowledge and comprehension of the Heavenly Way to be fully comprehended. For its completion Song Shuhang required his body and his energy to completely attain the lesser Imperishable attribute, massive amounts of data of species and cultivation systems and numerous core principles of Ways of eternal life of other Eternal Life Beings. Moreover the observation of the river of time and alternative timelines and finally a plug-in created by the 8.5 Heavenly Way, which granted Song Shuhang the processing power of the Heavenly Way, were also needed. Upon completion the Halo of Tyrant Song changed it’s light intensity from akin to the moon to the level of the sun, indicating that the Way of the Cultivation Chat had already surpassed the rank of Eternal Life Beings. Speculated Ways of Eternal Life Way of the Tyrant 霸 Although normally a Way will be condensed during the Ninth Stage, Song Shuhang has been shown to have already condensed the Way of the Tyrant as early as during the Foundation Building, despite not fully formed yet. Way of Nurturing New Life The original owner of this Way is the Empress of the Nacre Lake, Cheng Lin. She has given the Way to Song Shuhang together with the Dao name. However, there is a possibility this Way will be passed over to Ye Si instead. Way of Time Heavenly Emperor has expressed that while many people attempted to prove the Way of Time, nobody could truly accomplish it; at most, people tend to brush with the concept of time and exert a limit control over its direction or speed. The greatest hint about Song Shuhang proving the Way of Time is due to former Heavenly Way White rewinding time magic just before the sixth promotes seventh tribulation. Additionally, Song Shuhang has studied the Skylark’s Bone of Imperishable, discovering that it was rewinding time in order to restore the owner’s body. He has already obtained a false imperishable mode that relies on the abstruse principle of time, even if he does not realize this yet, it has been pointed out by White Two. Way of Space Despite Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal’s innate ability of the space shuttle, this particular way of space can be categorized as space dimension creation. Although his core lotus world is born from the seed created by the Third Heavenly Way, the continuous promotion and innate abilities associated with it go against the heaven’s will. Although Song Shuhang presently does not have profound knowledge of the methods of space operation, he has already contacted the abstruse principle of space that is used to prove ones Way. Way of Heavenly Court Song Shuhang came across Holy Man’s grand resurrection array. Unfortunately, the Eight Ruler of the Nine Serenities had used his authority as the Heavenly Way to remove the root of Holy Man’s existence, rendering the array unable to resurrect the Holy Man. The Heavenly Emperor’s Emperor Pearl was sealed inside one of the decorative beasts in the black lake in the grand resurrection array and by using Embryo Gaze Song Shuhang on the beast produced a Fruit of the Way(or simply Way Fruit) which contained Heavenly Emperor’s Way. Song Shuhang then digested the way and closed up, and later integrated the way with the help of the Dragon Net Will "Please call me Fat Ball" Kunna.Chapters 2224-2225 Later, Song Shuhang had a video chat with the Heavenly Emperor, where she explains to him that by ingesting her way, he will be officially taking part in the Way of Heavenly Court as her complement to which Song Shuhang responded that he was fully aware and willing to tread the way.Chapters 2228-2230 It is later revealed that with the help of White Two, Song Shuhang will be able to process the Heavenly Court without the backlash and control of Fat Ball, thus thwarting the Eight Heavenly Way’s plans to use the Heavenly Court as a means to perfect his Heavenly Way position. Transcending Heavenly Way Bearer of the Heavenly Way is the cultivation world’s highest level of accomplishment, the final step any cultivator can trod. However, throughout the novel it is hinted that the reason past Heavenly Ways have abdicated is because they have realized a realm above the Heavenly Way that requires one to first become the bearer and then successfully unshackle. Presently, only Heavenly Way White has been 50% successful in this task. It it likely that through freeloading the Heavenly Way’s status Song Shuhang too will obtain a glimpse of "God’s eyes staring into the future" and other bi bi bi classified material that Song Shuhang cannot presently process without suffering from the Heavenly Punishment or being sent into the Black Room. Trivia Category:Song Shuhang